


Another Skin

by trixie



Category: Sorority Boys (2002)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie/pseuds/trixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Adam misses Adina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Eyebrow of Doom

 

 

 

 

The thing is, sometimes Adam misses Adina.

It isn't that he wants to be a woman or a transvestite or whatever other name might  
describe a guy who dresses in women's clothes. He isn't any of those things, he doesn't  
think. Most of the time he spent at DOG had been a complete hell, but there'd been a  
few bright moments that Adam never managed to forget. Adina was angry and awkward  
and unattractive, but Adam had also felt a weird sense of freedom walking around  
campus in her skin, being a different person entirely. There was a power inside of Adina  
that Adam didn't really understand, but wanted to explore.

And so he is here, inside a packed dance club, dressed as Adina. Or not quite Adina,  
because he ditched the Goodwill/DOG-leftover clothes and picked out a new outfit very  
carefully. Black leather pants that fit his ass just right, even make it look a little smaller  
in the right light, dark pink high-necked sleeveless sweater, and black boots with just  
enough heel to tilt his hips but not make him stumble around. He also ditched the bad  
blond wig and put gel in his own dark curls, spiking them up artfully around his face. He  
thinks he looks pretty hot, even if he might not pass close inspection.

But that's why he's chosen this particular club. It's officially a gay club, but because of  
the local-celeb DJ it is frequently also half-full of straight club-kids. He figures he's  
pretty safe here, both from running into any of his fraternity brothers and from getting the  
shit kicked out of him if someone happens to brush up against the wrong part of his  
anatomy.

Adam flashes his ID, raising an eyebrow at the bouncer when he does a double take,  
shrugs and waves him through. He pays his cover charge and goes straight for the bar,  
starting the night off with a couple of shots of tequila, followed by a bottle of beer. The  
place is loud, bass pounding out of the speakers, making the floor vibrate under his feet.  
He circumnavigates the floor, sipping at his beer and letting the tequila settle in his belly,  
burn into his veins, and just watches the bodies move on the dance floor. It's been ages  
since he's been to this kind of club, since his high school fake ID days, actually. Being in  
a frat means never having to leave your own living room for a constant supply of booze  
and chicks. But he loved this shit once upon a time.

When his beer is empty and the tequila has started to make him feel warm and loose, he  
ditches his bottle and wades out onto the dance floor, sliding between bodies, not looking  
for a dance partner per se, just a good place to lose himself. Or herself.

Because this is Adina's night, not Adam's. She is the one who wades into the mass of  
bodies, closes her eyes, raises her arms high enough to pull her sweater up and show off  
her belly-button, and lose herself in the dark pulse of the music.

She feels pretty. Sexy. Like she can pick out anyone in the club, cock a hip and have  
them any way she wants. Like Adam isn't just some shitty frat dude, getting ready to  
graduate with no fucking clue about how to grow up. A guy who'd gotten so much pussy  
in the past four years that he was just bored with it. Bored with sex, bored with drinking,  
bored and flat out sick of KOK bullshit.

But Adina's not bored with any of it. Adina's just getting started. She can open her eyes  
and glance at the people dancing around her, find the baby dyke with the spiked pink hair  
who's been checking her out, raise an eyebrow and offer a little smile before sliding up  
against her. She can slide one leather-clad leg between the girl's legs and pull her close,  
wrap a hand around the back of her neck and synchronize the movement of their bodies.  
She can lean down and kiss the girl, wrap a hand in her pink spikes and tug on her lip  
ring. When the girl pulls back enough to catch her breath, Adina can grin at her and  
graze a hand down the side of her breast, grinning even wider when the girl shivers  
against her.

Adam can't do those things. Well, he can, but he wouldn't get away with it like Adina  
does. He'd just be the same frat dude asshole he's always been, reaching second base  
and trying to round towards third. Somehow, Adina has a lot more style than that.

"I'm getting a beer," his pink-haired girl says against his ear. "You want one?"

"No, thanks."

The girl pulls away and moves off, quickly swallowed up by the crowd around her. But  
that's okay, that's fine. Adam didn't come here to get laid, and it's not like the girl  
would have been happy with the equipment under the clothes if she'd gotten that far. It's  
for the best.

The music changes to some weird Jay-Z/Justin Timberlake remix, but the beat is good,  
deep and heavy, traveling from the soles of Adam's boots, up through his legs, settling in  
his gut. It's not long before a hand wraps around Adam's shoulder, sliding down his arm,  
and a body moves up behind him. Adam keeps his eyes closed and lets himself be pulled  
back against another body, leans into it, moves with his new dance partner. His partner  
spreads a hand against his belly, under his sweater, and pulls him closer and, huh. That is  
definitely another dick pressed up against his ass. Adam's eyes fly open and he looks  
down at the obviously male hand on his stomach and has a quiet little freak out.

But the freak out only lasts a few seconds, because he's Adina, right? And maybe Adina  
is not as averse to cock as Adam. Maybe she likes cock. She definitely has no problem  
whatsoever sliding her own hand over his and pushing back, fitting their hips together,  
leaning her head forward and letting the guy press his mouth against the back of her neck,  
lick up her jugular, take control of the dance. She's not even really phased when his hand  
slides lower, shaping itself over her dick and making her gasp.

"I thought so," the guy rasps into her ear, but doesn't move away, doesn't take his hand  
or his hips away from her, just keeps moving. And holy shit, Adam thinks. Holy fucking  
shit.  
Adina is unfazed. She just laughs and reaches up and back to wrap a hand around the  
guy's neck, letting her head fall back to his shoulder, and kisses him. She lets him stick  
his tongue in her mouth and suck at her bottom lip. She lets him grind against her ass and  
rub his hand over her dick until she has sweat dripping down her spine and her legs are  
rubbery and it all gets to be a little too much.

"I'm getting a drink," she says into the guy's ear and pulls away from him. "You want  
one?"

But Adam doesn't stop to hear his answer, just pushes his way through the crowd,  
breathing deep and carefully until he can get to the bar and buy another cold beer. He  
drinks the beer quickly, letting the cold bitterness cool him down, letting his erection fade  
a little. He makes his way to the Ladies room and doesn't think twice about going inside,  
the symbols on the bathroom doors are more like suggestions here anyway. He takes a  
piss and washes his hands, looks at himself in the mirror over the sink. His face is  
flushed, a little damp with sweat, and his dark eyeliner is smudged a little, but he likes it.  
He thinks the dark liner makes his eyes stand out, makes Adina look a little fierce. A  
little slutty.

Adina smiles back at Adam in the mirror, winks, and he laughs at himself. He pulls out  
the little tube of lipgloss that he'd stuffed in his pocket with his ID and cash and reapplies  
it, then heads back to the dance floor. He's pretty sure Adina has a few more surprises up  
her metaphorical sleeves before she's done with him tonight.

 


End file.
